From Bad to Worse
by Red Rock
Summary: The whip curled cruelly in the air before slahing down on the bare skin of his back...[T for some violence...not much though]
1. Shock and Horror!

**A.N.**

**Just a short oneshot…nothing much…still reviews are cherished, flames however are used to pop my popcorn, YAY! (Since I don't really like popcorn, no flames thanks!)**

**Anyhoo, I obviously don't own POTC or the wonderful characters, otherwise I wouldn't have only a computer and a keyboard in my name now would I? Think guys!**

**Without further ado, on with the story! **

**From Bad to Worse**

part 1 – Shock and Horror

_Red Rock_

Will could focus on nothing but the dishevelled man standing before him, the raw emotions displayed in his eyes contrasting the barnacles and other sea creatures that hung off his face.

The man bent over and picked up a whip, twisted and cruel, with small bits of wire, steels and broken shells intertwined into the long split ends. Laughs and jeers split the palpable tension, as the surrounding pirates took pleasure from the pain both men were feeling.

Will steeled himself for the upcoming pain, his shirt torn off his back and his muscles quivering in the dim light and fog. Gathering his emotions Bootstrap reared the whip, curving it evilly in the air, and with a whistle brought it down onto Will's back. Some of the strands of the whip curled around Wills sides to attack the tender skin of his stomach and chest. Will fought to keep the cry of pain from escaping his defences as blood dripped down his back, becoming running rivers of red carving their way around his body.

The whip came down again. Will was engulfed in a second firing pain, shooting around his torso and making him weak at the knees, more blood joined the streams running down his back. As the pain worsened Will felt like somebody was pushing red hot swords through his back again and again.

Luckily for Will, the next three lashes rushed by in a blur of physical and emotional pain, a haze of jeering and beatings. After the lashings had been endured the rest of the pirates rushed in and began to kick and hit any skin they could find.

Even though the lashings had long since passed, Will's hands were untied and he was still harassed, however eventually the last of the pirates gave up their game and returned to work. Lying in a bruised, bloody ball on the deck Will was forced to his feet and taken to the brig.

Fighting consciousness Will examined his dim, dull surroundings. Metal bars, dimly lit corridors and dusty damp floors greeted him. Spying someone in the shadows he weakly called for them to come out. A shadow fell over him.

His father sighed and kneeled on the ground to try and do his best for Will, wiping off most of the blood and treating the worst of his wounds. He then broke the silence.

"I'm sorry"

Those two little words conveyed so much. Sorry for leaving him at such a young age, sorry for the time he had growing up being the 'bastard boy' without a papa, sorry for the doubts in Wills mind, sorry for the beating. Silence overtook them. Breaking the monotony Bootstrap tried to explain himself.

"Bo-son, he is a master at causing pain with the whip, digging it into the bone and lashing the stomach and chest powerfully, I was trying to help you…" he trailed off.

Will weakly nodded his head, "Thank-you then father" he replied with the politeness of agreeing about the weather. "Will, please…"

For a while Will thought. "I do understand."

Bootstrap smiled and took his sons hand, "Thank-you."

Just then pirates came down the stairs, drunk and singing noisily. Bootstrap disappeared ambiguously back into the shadows and watched. The pirates continued down the corridor and Bootstrap snuck back out. "Goodbye son, I've gotta get back to work."

Weakly Will nodded.

Then the pain and darkness overtook him.

**_Write down your thoughts oh great reviewers….then hit that little purple button! _**

_**I really shoulda gone into theatre!**_


	2. Awaken

_**A.N. **_

_**Yer, I know, great oneshot. Well I felt like extending it, and English was boring, so now you get to listen to me drabble on for another…500 words. **_

_**Naturally I don't own either the characters or the show, otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here writing my angsty version, would I? **_

_**Now reviews are a way to an authors heart…and it also makes them write faster, so if I get enough reviews I might just write another chapter….**_

**From Bad to Worse**

part 2 - Awakening

_Red Rock_

Will awoke to the damp gloomy hell that was the brig. His head pounded, his back ached and he was certain that at least three of his ribs had to be broken. Ugly welts had begun to appear on the bare flesh of his back, following the curve of the red angry lines that the whip had drawn on his torso. He groaned and opened his eyes, squinting to see in the darkness. He seemed to be alone down here, which was actually a pretty good thing because he definitely didn't feel like talking to anybody right now and the though of facing Davy Jones or his 'men' made Will's head ache even more.

Just as he was about to rest his head back down on the floor and pray for blissful darkness to overtake him again, he noticed something. A black shadow slunk its way down the isle of cells and paused in front of his door. More curious that scared, Will moved closer.

"I see you are awake boy," the shadow said in a grating voice, "about time I was starting to get worried."

With these words he reached down into what Will thought looked like an overcoat of some sort and pulled out a lantern. It cast a cheery glow around the room, belaying the pure evilness of the whole ship. Now that he could see the shape properly, he was relieved to find his father standing there. He probably should have recognized his voice, but the stress of the beating had erased the smaller details from his memory.

"Father," Will said weakly. The darkness and tension seemed to eat up the men's thoughts, each coming standing, wondering, waiting for the other to speak. Then they both spoke at once.

"Father, I am sorry if I was abrupt with you…"

"William, I really am sorry for…"

After each insisted that the other speak, Will finally finished his sentence. "Father, I really am sorry if I was somewhat abrupt with you the other….how long exactly have I been unconscious?"

"Three days," Bootstrap said, the tear in his eyes and tremor of his hand belying the rough but calm tone in which he spoke. "I was getting worried…" he trailed off. "Son I have some more bad news for you. I overheard Jones speaking with Bo-son and, well there is no easy way to say this, but … they are planning on 'teaching you another lesson then throwing away the trash…" he quoted.

Wills sharp intake of breath was enough to insure that Bootstrap didn't have to repeat himself. "I have a way to get you out, but we have to work fast," Bootstrap began. He was interrupted by footsteps echoing down the hall and the sound of a sword clanking against some scrap of metal. A morbid whistling shrieked down the hall and round the corner, reaching the ears of a terrified father and son.

Will and Bootstrap froze.

Then they were brought crashing back into reality by a low chuckle.

Bootstrap looked around, trying to find a place to hide; it would not be pleasant for either of them if the person coming around the corner found him.

A shadow appeared, and more than ever Will wished he was back in the darkness.

_All right tell me what you are thinking…(I'm thinking, coulda done so much better!) pretty please with cherry and Orlando Bloom on top??_


	3. A Common Form of Pirate's Torture

**A.N.**

**So here I return once more…after 50 excruciating minutes of useless S.O.S.E and one chapter that I am sorta pleased with but more frustrated with…just wouldn't write the way I thought it would…anyhoo thought I'd put it in anyway, hope you enjoy and remember – reviews fill an authors soul so do your bit and man the soup kitchens! (a.k.a I love reviews and they will make me write faster)**

**Story**

**I am always open to suggestions for plot, as I have nothing planned out and am writing whatever I am thinking…so yer…**

**Disclaimer**

**The thing between your ears and under your hair is known as a brain, if you are lucky and have been gifted with one of these things, use it; if I owned Pirates of the Caribbean, I wouldn't be writing this now, would I?**

**Beta **

**Thought I'd put out the call and see if anybody wanted to take on the intimidating job of my beta. I normally do okay (considering I haven't proof read any of these chapters) but hey, if someone wants to do it, I'm all ears!**

**From Bad to Worse**

part 3 – A Common Form of Pirate's Torture

**Red Rock**

A slow, twisted smile appeared on Davy Jones' ugly face as he appraised Will's weak form. Moments before he had entered the room vigilantly due to the mumblings he could hear from around the corner but after entering the 'room' his fears were appeased when he saw nothing out of order. '_Must have been Turner mumbling in his sleep_,' he had thought. His tentacles had tightened on the key that was hidden between them, _'better to be safe than sorry'_. Now he stood, glaring through the iron bars and silently chuckling at the thought of what he was planning, today and for the next horrible days of Will's existence.

Bootstrap held his breath as Davy Jones walked in. When confronted with the endless list of places to hide, '_really_' he thought '_on a ship crewed by the most evil man that ever sailed the oceans, you'd think that there would at least be a pile of junk when you need it,_' he had dived behind a stacked pile of torn sails and nets, effectively hiding himself from whoever it was that would walk through that door. He knew that it was Jones the second he walked in. The sound of Jones' tentacles sliding past each other, the smell of death and the feel of evil were unable to be missed. He slunk further into the shadows and waited to see what would happen.

"You two," Jones shouted loudly to two men working outside on the deck, the noise contrasting the deathly silence of the spot, "get in here and drag the boy to his feet!"

The two things, more sea creatures than men, walked in and roughly dragged Will past the door to his cell and out onto the deck. Surprisingly, it was a warm sunny day. Birds were singing, clouds were dancing and every thing was happy. '_Yer, sure'_ thought Davy Jones, mocking the path his thoughts were taking, '_what stupid landlubber thought that one up? What I need is some torture, screams of agony, frightened eyes. _**That**_, is the way to make a happy day_.' He glanced at Will, _'and just maybe today will be a very happy day.'_

Bootstrap ambled back onto the deck, trying not to be noticed and not to seem out of place. He adjusted his pace so he didn't look like he was hurrying and wiped the emotions from his face. He had to find Will.

Will was dragged into the captain's quarters and sat roughly on a chair. "You," Davy Jones began, "will now swear an eternity of duty on my ship." His tone left no room for argument. So that is exactly what Will did. "You cannot force me into a life of service, and I am not swearing such a thing of my own free will." He said vehemently. "Looks like you just need a little persuading," Jones said, his hatred becoming apparent in his voice. "Turner," he spat.

Jones went to his table picked up a dagger. Its hilt was pure gold with iron inlay and two dragons wove their way around it, surrounded by intricate carvings in a language Will couldn't understand. Moving closer to Will he nodded to the two goons. They pulled Will back further on the chair, making his stomach and ribs more accessible. Slowly Jones positioned the knife in between Will's fourth and fifth ribs.

"This," he began to speak "is a very common form of torture. First the knife is slowly plunged between the ribs," with these words the blade pierced Will's skin and started to slowly disappear between layers of bone and blood.

"It is drawn deeper and deeper until it hits the small bone behind the ribs," the blade was in Will's stomach fully up to the hilt. He writhed in pain and tried to escape the two things holding him, but the goons held him tight.

"Then, the ribs are given a little bit of a touch with the blade." The knife wiggled in Will's stomach sending convulsions of pain throughout his body as he fought to maintain control of his breathing and voice.

"Before it is finally pulled out." As Jones' finally pulled the blade out a river of red started to wash over Will and he groaned in agony. The goons released their hold on him and he placed his hand on the cut to stop the bleeding.

"It is a very popular form of torture," Jones said as though exchanging pleasantries, "that is used very commonly by pirates because it is not fatal," he paused to stop cleaning the blade and smile at Will, "just very, very painful. So maybe you want to think about what I said…" He finished mockingly.

Will was half carried, half forced to walk back to his cell where he lay down and concentrated on keeping his breathing even and stopping the bleeding. 'God, that hurt.' He thought. 'But there is no way in hell that I am going to join this crew' he vowed in his mind 'no matter what they do to me.'

Back in his cabin Davy Jones' smiled. 'Yes,' he thought 'I know how to make a day happy and it has nothing to do with birds or sun rays'.

**A.N.**

**End of third part. BTW, I know nothing about 'pirate torture' methods or the human body so sue me and welcome to my imagination! This was more of a filler…I don't really know where I am going with this, so any ideas would be welcome. I was a bit worried that the characters were OOC…anyway I'll leave that up to you. Now, you all know that you want to press the purple button and write me long detailed reviews…(pulls out hypnosis thingy)…yes you do…yes you do…yes you do…**


End file.
